1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transporting pressurized gas cylinders, and, more particularly, to the use of a particular type of banding system for securing pressurized gas cylinders in a pallet container.
2. Prior Art
The referenced Pallet Patent discloses the use of a pallet for receiving, retaining and facilitating the transportation of pressurized gas cylinders. The pallet described and illustrated in the Pallet Patent features a design which is desirably characterized by simplicity, and which provides a rigid structure for retaining and transporting pressurized gas cylinders. As is explained in the referenced Pallet Patent, chains, ropes or other conventional strap-like fastening devices may be used to facilitate the retention of gas cylinders against the rack-like structure provided by three fixed, rigid, upstanding side walls of the pallet.
While the pallet described in the referenced Pallet Patent is well suited for its intended use, it does not address the often-encountered specialized need for pressurized gas cylinders which are rigidly supported in a pallet for transportation and use as a single unit to dispense a particular type of pressurized gas. Where a plurality of cylinders containing a particular kind of pressurized gas are to be positioned in a pallet for interconnection as a common source of pressurized gas, it is desirable to provide some means to rigidly secure the cylinders in a desired position and to restrict cylinder orientation within the confines of the pallet.
3. The Referenced Applications
The referenced Pallet Case describes additional features of a pallet which may be utilized in conjunction with the practice of the present invention. The referenced Vehicle Case describes features of a vehicle and other inventive features which may be utilized in conjunction with the pallet of the present invention.